Helium
Helium is a resource unlocked after beating the Dimension of Anger, a unique map that is awarded to the player by buying Anger, an upgrade awarded for completing zone 20. It can be used to level up perks. Along with Helium the player also unlocks the Portal, which allows for soft reset. Perks and Helium last throughout soft resets. How to get Helium There are currently four ways to get Helium: # If you've played in the Beta (before version 0.9), importing the beta save export into the newest release will award you an amount of Helium which correlates to the zone you finished in. # Completion of The Dimension of Anger, which awards 45 Helium (not affected by any perks). # Killing any Blimp or Improbability after completion of The Dimension of Anger. Those imps, which can award Helium spawn in the last cell of every zone after zone 21. You can't gain any Helium from them before completing The Dimension of Anger once. If it was beaten in another run, they will award Helium even if The Dimension of Anger hasn't been beaten yet. Check Rewards for exact values. # Killing the Cthulimp at the end of a Void map, which rewards helium equal to twice the amount earned from the Blimp or Improbability of the current zone. The only exception is zone 59, which awards Blimp's helium through Void maps even though the zone has an Improbability at the end. Rewards Note: You must beat The Dimension of Anger at least once in your save file to gain Helium from completing zones. If you've completed Zone 21 or above before doing so, the Helium you would have otherwise gotten is lost. This only matters during the first run. Helium rewards from completing zones can be increased with the Looting and Looting II perks. The final Helium after base formulas and Looting is rounded down. For sources of Helium below zone 21 (such as Void Maps), base Helium is 1 for z1-z19 and 2 for z20. Increased by Looting and rounded down as normal. Table of rewards Below are tables of base Helium rewards for completing zones after unlocking the Dimension of Anger. These can also be calculated with the formula below the table. The tables show Helium rewards with 0 points in Looting. The 45 Helium obtained from defeating Megablimp at the end of the Dimension of Anger is not affected by the Looting perk. The table currently does not include Corruption. Warning: These tables are extremely long Using standard notation Formula This is the formula for calculating Helium awards for each zone from defeating that zone's cell 100 boss: a = 1.35 * (completed_zone - 19) This part of the formula applies if the zone number is 59 or higher: b = 5; This part of the formula applies if the zone number is after the beginning of True Corruption (180 by default but can be lowered by Headstart masteries): b = 10; Below zone 59, b=1. a and b are combined as follows: c''' = round(b * 1.23 ^ sqrt(a)) + round(b * a)' This part of the formula applies with the Scientist V challenge completed at least once in the run: '''d = c * (1.005 ^ zone reached number)' This part of the formula applies only with the Toxicity challenge enabled: e = d * (1 + (stacks * 0.0015)) This part of the formula applies only with the Lead challenge enabled if current zone is an even number: e = d * 2 This part of the formula covers additional multipliers from the Looting and Looting II perks: f = e * (1 + level * 0.05) g = f * (1 + II level * 0.0025) This part of the formula applies if the player beat a minimum of one row in the Spire (resets each Portal): h = g * (1 + (0.02 * rows beaten)) Finally, the resulting number is rounded down: i = floor(h) Legend: * completed_zone - completed zone * looting_level - your level of the perk Looting Math functions: * round - round to the nearest number (ex. 1.3 = 1; 1.5 = 2) * sqrt - square root * floor - round number down Trivia *Starting patch 3.22, Megablimp now drops 45 helium up from 30. Category:About the game Category:Resources Category:Soft Reset